A networked computing environment may include a number of interdependent servers and processes. For example, a web server application may communicate with a database server application to access files or other information. In this example, the web server application may be said to depend on the database server application to operate properly. A networked computing environment may include a very large number of such dependencies. Accordingly, the process of mapping dependencies between servers and applications in a networked computing environment may be relatively complex.